Often woodworkers employ a pocket joint for the hidden joining of workpieces, such as two pieces of wood. An advantage of using the pocket joining method is the elimination of external clamping and glue set up time. Pocket joints are often used to establish strong joints, such as the securing of face frames or table tops to support rails. Generally, there are two types of pocket cutters, the large production machines or clamp devices utilized with separate drills.
Unfortunately, the large production machines are configured in a manner which is not conducive to their transportation and relocation in various positions or among different work sites. Further, many of the conventional devices which employ drills to establish pocket joints do not operate from the edge of the work to be joined. This may result in increased time spent in trying to establish pocket joints and, may further result in increased occurrences of inaccurately established pocket joints. Another limitation of many currently available pocket cutters may be that they employ a single motor to perform multiple functions. Still a further limitation of many currently available pocket cutters is that they establish the pilot hole at a shallow angle relative to the joined surface, which may increase the occurrence of mismatch of the “show” surfaces when joined and may require the use of clamps when driving the screw to couple the two workpieces.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a portable pocket cutter which is more easily transported and relocated in various positions and among different worksites. Further, it would be desirable to provide a portable pocket cutter which operates from the edge of a workpiece to be joined and may employ at least two motors to perform the various functions of the portable pocket cutter. Still further, it would be desirable to provide a portable pocket cutter for providing the pilot hole perpendicular to the surface to be joined.